His Mystery
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: A mystery he was to her.  She wanted to know all he had to give. The secret of his parents names. Spoliers up to chapter 367. real names of narutos parents. NARUSAKU slight fluff


**His Mystery **

He was a mystery, even though he was loud and eccentric. His past was unknown; only that he is an orphan and has been a prankster since he could walk. The names of his parents were never spoken of, so, even to the hyperactive blond, they too were shrouded in mystery.

He's my light, my best friend; protecting me till the end even though I haven't needed it in the longest of time. When all was at lost and when looked at through my eyes the world around me looked to be in chaos; he put it right for me once again. All smiles, he seemed to me, yet, if I looked closer I would have known that this loud teen was torn.

Bright cerulean orbs once in a while would cloud over and dull when he caught sight of children and parents at play. His said smile would fade from his face; he was torn and I was too blind to see it.

Years have past since we were young. Now, as I sit in my office, I think back on the promise my cherished friend had made to me.

His childish voice filled my mind as well as the unforgotten words. To bring back my dear Sasuke just for me so he wouldn't have to see his 'Sakura-chan' whimper any more.

I couldn't take it any more. I had to know his secrets, the secrets even he knew nothing of. Who were his parents? Why he was the way he is? Putting his life on the line for a promise that meant nothing to me, well, now at least.

Pushing back from the paper littered desk, I ran to the door and down the hall I went in search of the one room I knew would contain all the answers I seek. I wasn't a top medic-nin for nothing. Getting to classified information came easily to apprentices of renowned sanin/hokages.

Skidding to a stop in front a large metal swinging door, I stared at it for a brief moment before barging in.

The sight I came to was expected. Cases and cases filled with old and new scrolls filled their shelves. It was going to take a while to find what I was in search of, but I was going to fulfill my mission.

Days have past since the start of my reading and searching. Now I sit upon the hard wooden floor, scrolls scattered about my form, yet, still no answers.

I had hardly left this room for the past few days, too intent to find the bit of information about him. A startling knock came from the door behind me, though I never moved.

Loudly the metal door opened and just as loud footsteps followed after. I had come to the conclusion that the intruder was not a shinobi from the way he/she was so loud, till that person's voice rang in my ears.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" his husky tone, now a day, made my stomach clench and set the butterflies a flight.

Turning my head slightly I graced my eyes with the sight of his lean form. There he stood the one I would have never guessed in my younger days would be so very mysterious.

He walked toward me coming to stand in front of me. I had to tilt my head back far just to get a view his handsome features. I scowl at the time adorned his said handsome features.

"You've had me worried Sakura-chan." He said as he crouched. "I haven't seen you in days I had to ask a shit load of nurses and other medi-nins to find you."

Never had I seen such intensity fill his eyes before when he looked at me. They reminded me of the crystal clear ocean of wave country, I never wanted to look away.

I couldn't answer him.

My cheeks started to throb the possibility that a blush was now gracing my face was grand. Now, as I looked to his eyes again, were softer as if he was looking at a lover. I couldn't look away.

"Gomen Naruto." I said in a quite voice.

I felt a hand grasp my smaller pale one; it's warmth not only engulfing it, but my soul as well.

"What are you looking for Sakura?" His tone was soft like his blue eyes, which bore into my green ones.

No, I couldn't let him know what I was looking for. He would think badly of me this I am sure of. The names of his parents were unimportant to me, but I wanted to know something of the one whom had cleared my heart of a foolish Uchiha. And this was the easiest piece of knowledge I could obtain on my own with out going to the man in front of me.

Warm breath encircled my already hot face.

Lifting my eyes to his once again they were closer as was he face. His nose graced my own sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Na-na-naruto!" how was it I was forced to stammer like the Hyuuga woman when ever I came into such range of him like this.

"Sakura." He breathed my name before soft lips took mine.

It was a small kiss. It was just enough to get the message through and enough to make to feel like a giddy weak girl once more.

When he pulled away and resting his forehead upon mine, a content sigh reached my ears.

"Naruto, I have t-to clean u-up." It was the only thing I could think to say. Yes, I know, pathetic.

He pulled back from me a small smile gracing his lips; his oceanic eyes soft and filled with so much love it hurt to look at them.

As he stood his hand still holding my own helped me stand. When he finally let go to pick up some scrolls that had been tossed in my furry to find the information, I stumbled and fell backwards into a large case.

I fell to my bum as dozens of scrolls fell from their places upon my head. And as I soothed my injured bum I glanced to a scroll, which had come undone.

My emerald eyes shot open with shock at the sight before me. There in black ink written in beautiful calligraphy, were the names of two ninjas and below them a name I knew all too well.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice cut through my thoughts as I looked up to him.

There he was standing so casually awaiting for me to join him and at my feet was a mystery revealed.

I didn't say a thing to the orange and black clad man. Maybe later I will bring him here and present him with his past, but for now I will keep the secret.

As we now sit at the infamous Itchiraku ramen stand, my thought keeps going back to the two names I had seen above where his had been written.

Namikaze Minato.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Owari 

Okay so this wasn't suppose to be so long at first. I planed on it being some 500 words not over a 1,000! I had just finished reading the newest chapter of Naruto when I this came to me. The names of his parents are real. If you don't believe me then read chapter 367 of Naruto. And, yes, Naruto's father is the yondaime. It's official.

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, if so Sasuke would be dead as of now and Sakura would be with Naruto or Shikamaru._

_-Red Pineapple_


End file.
